


Jaemin’s Conscience

by Fineapple



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel Renjun, Conscience, Devil Jeno, Drinking, Jaemin is addicted to coffee, M/M, Mark knows EVERYTHING, Supernatural Elements, Will Add More Later, jeno is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fineapple/pseuds/Fineapple
Summary: Jaemin gets an intervention from his conscience after almost dying. Then he ends up getting new roommates.Or evil angel Jeno ends up being a big sweetheart and falls for Jaemin.





	1. The Devil With The Messy Hair

**Author's Note:**

> In the honor of Halloween and something I’ve wanted to write for a long time. I bless you with much needed nomin.

At first Jaemin never thought any of the two people dressed as an angel and a devil walking down the street. It was Halloween after all. As he got closer he realized they were both guys. Little weirder. The devil, winked at him as he passed and he swore his heart started beating uncontrollably. He hurried off to his friends before he made a dumb mistake in front of the strangers.

 

“Fucking finally!” Donghyucks loud voice echoed across the neighborhood as he neared the house.

 

And that was the last thing he remembered.

 

The lights were blinding. It stung as he opened his eyes wishing he would just go back to sleep. He hurt everywhere. It felt like he’d be hit by a truck.

 

He heard faint whispers in the background but he couldn’t make out any words. His legs and arms felt like jello when he moved and his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton.

 

“Okay, look it’s not my fault. I might have literally horns but that doesn’t mean I’m actually the devil-“

 

“Shh... he’s waking up!” The words still were muffled yet he could make them out.

 

Horns? Devil? I must have drank something or eaten some bad food...

 

“No you haven’t been poisoned Jaemin...”

 

“H-how do you know my NAME?” His words were broken and his voice was deeper than normal.

 

After he finally got his eyes open everything was white. The tiles. The floor. The bathtub. The- bathtub?

 

“Where the hell am I? Why am I in a bathtub? Oh my god you’re going to kill me!” He starting the cry try to get out but he was frozen in place.

 

“Stop- seriously... Jaemin! Shut up!”

 

He squeaked a quiet apology before trying to find where the voices came from. Then a bright red costume caught his eye. The devil from earlier. He was perched upon the bathtub counter with his black hair messy and falling in his eyes. The boy look tired but had a confused concerned look on his face. There was a smaller boy sitting on the floor. His angel halo was crooked and he looked down right pissed.

 

“Look,” the boy dressed as the devil started “this obviously seems really bad. But it’s all in your best interest.”

 

“Who are you? Why am I in a bathtub? Please I don’t want to die yet I’m too young!”

 

“That’s it I’m gonna kill him!” The smaller angel boy huffed his little angry hands outstretched. He flopped back against the counter when the other boy kicked him in the shoulder.

 

“We are nowhere. You’re in a bathtub because I didn’t know where else to put you. We don’t deal with people frequently...”

 

“Who-“

 

“Getting there... W-we... we are your conscience.”

 

“Like the little angel and devil on my shoulder?”

 

“Yeah that one!”

 

Okay it’s official. He is dreaming. He isn’t insane.

 

“You kinda almost died and I really didn’t want that to happen so we are staging an intervention.”

 

“On what?”

 

“You being a fucking idiot! You walked right into the road and got hit by a car!” The little angel threw his shoe at the wall and glared at the ceiling.

 

“A car? Was it bad?”

 

“Uh- yeah... but I’m giving you a second chance because I think you’re cute. You that’s why you’re in my bathtub.” The devil boy had a cute blush creeping into his cheeks. He looked so innocent. “You can leave now.”

 

“Wait what’s your name?”

 

“Jeno-“

 

 

 

 


	2. Black Hair and Mermaid Scales

Jaemin's eyes suddenly snapped open. He felt confused and disoriented, his head only had one thought. Get out of the street. As soon as he stepped onto the sidewalk a car skidded past. His life flashed before his eyes, he almost just died. He looked around thankful for his saving thought. He had this feeling that he needed to find someone, but pushed it to the back of his head as he walked up the lawn to greet Donghyuck, who was staring at him with his eyes wide. 

 

"Nana! You almost just died! Dear God! MArk!" He tried to escape but was too slow as Jaemin grabbed his wrist and slapped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his screaming. 

 

"No, Hyuck. No Mark. You tell nobody. Do you understand?" The boy whispered a muffled yes licking the hand. "Nasty!"

 

"What did you expect?" He stated with a smirk. 

 

"Honestly I'm not even sure anymore... What are you wearing?" 

 

Donghyuck had a mesh shimmery shirt on and skinny jeans. His face was glittery blue and green scales painted on his face, his eye shadow was purple and blue. Outlining his eyes was the most outrageous white eyeliner and pink shimmery lip gloss on his lips. Jaemin isn't even surprised anymore, this could have been his everyday outfit with his dramatic ass. Not a surprise, just slightly disappointing. 

 

"I'm a mermaid... Duh.." His rolled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I should be asking you the same thing... You don't even have a costume!"

 

_What? No costume? I was sure I got dressed before I left... This night just keeps getting weirder._

 

"Uhh.. I'm not sure anymore Hyuck. This has been the weirdest night, I think? I honestly don't remember much." Jaemin was too caught up in thought to realize that he was being dragged into the house and up the stairs. 

 

He was sure he went to class earlier. Right?  _Yes I had a dance test earlier and some complicated lecture in calculus._ He knew for sure he had a very weird dream and he was very sore. Probably from working out yesterday with Jisung. Right? Basically the only thing he remembers clearly was a very cute boy with black messy hair wearing little red devil horns and a grumpy little angel. Whether it was from a dream or some random campus costume party he was unsure. He was suddenly startled when a shirt was thrown on his head and Donghyucks loud ranting filled the air. 

 

"Hey, you didn't happen to see a guy dressed as a devil earlier tonight? He had black messy hair and was very cute-"

 

"No, I was with Mark- wait you said devil horns?" the skeptical glare thrown at Jaemin made him want to shrink, but the idea of finding the mysterious guy made him giddy. 

 

"Yeah! Did you see him?"

 

"No you hoe. Stop swooning and get ready." 

 

"I don't even-"

 

"Shush, you are being a zombie. Put that on."

 

"Fine..." Jaemin reluctantly started changing into a ripped button up shirt with a tie. It was simple yet he liked it. 

 

"God. At least loosen the tie and leave the shirt mostly unbuttoned. It's Halloween don't be a bore. Or I will end you Na Jaemin!" The last part was coupled with a wink, meaning he was mostly joking. But in his flashy mermaid costume he couldn't help bursting into laughter. They both erupted into laughter leading them to throwing pillows. 

 

A light knock made them freeze. Pillows held high and feathers flying in the air. The door slowly swung open to reveal a confused Jisung and Mark. The latter dressed as sailor moon and Jisung a little duckling. "Uh- Hyuckie?" Mark started slowly. "We-uh..." His eyes went wide and mouth fell open when he saw what Donghyuck was weaing. Jisung had disappointment spelled out across his face and sadness in his eyes. 

 

"What he is trying to say is that people are here to party and Mark misses you." He deadpanned sounding way too serious to be dressed as a duckling.

 

Donghyuck, who only got shy around Mark ran out leaving Jaemin and Jisung to finish up. "Can you help me with my makeup? I'm supposed to be a zombie, but I don't look scary enough."

 

"You look pretty ugly to me- Hey! Don't throw shoes at me!"

 

"Fine, be like that." Jaemin huffed as he sat down to do his makeup.

 

"Nana you good?"

 

No response.

 

"Jaemin..."

 

Nothing.

 

"Hyung... Please talk to me. You seem- I don't honestly know. Nervous maybe?"

 

"I -uh- had a bad dream and have been super confused all day." His voice was barely a whisper and he was afraid the small crack would scare Jisung.

 

He waddled over after hearing the hurt in Jaemin's voice. Standing behind him in the mirror he looked like Big Bird and neither of them could hold in their laughter. 

 

"You looking like fucking Big Bird Jisung-ah! I can't decide whether you look awful or adorable." They were both laughing so hard tears ran down their cheeks. 

 

"Ahh! I look adorable let me live!"

 

"Fine just help me finish my makeup. Maybe Chenle likes- OH MY GOD JISUNG! Why did you do that?" Red fake blood dripped down his head his face was covered and his hair was plastered to his forehead. His shirt was drenched and sticking to  his chest. 

 

"See now you look great, so zombie. Very chic." A big grin was plastered on his face. 

 

"I don't like you anymore. Go play with Chenle..." Jaemin was tried to wipe the gooey liquid from his face, only succeeding in spreading it around. 

 

"Ugh I look disgusting. I don't even find me remotely attractive. Whatever I'm done." 

 

As Jaemin walked downstairs the flood of people and the loud thumping sound was slightly overwhelming to him. He found himself in the kitchen with a plastic cup in hand. Sitting on the counter staring out at the crowd of people in the living room he felt bored when he saw little red devil horns and a mess of black hair moving through the crowd. 

 

It's him. The devil boy. 

 

 

 


	3. Dare or Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno lost his cat pajamas, he’s not sad about it. Jaemin lost his zombie costume, he’s sad about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone so ignore if there is something wrong with the format. :)

Gotta find the guy

 

Gotta find the guy

 

With the little red devil horns

 

And the messy black hair

 

Suddenly he face planted into a hard surface. Well soft yet muscly. His guess it was either Johnny or Jaehyun. Maybe Lucas but he hoped not because he never shut up.

 

“Hey Jaemin! Who you looking for?” Two large hands pushed him back by the shoulders, the owner looking down on him with large eyes.

 

Jaehyun.

 

“Oh thank goodness.”

 

“Woah... Seriously what’s wrong Nana?”

 

“I- I honestly don’t know... do you- have you just seen someone with little red devil horns?” Jaemin huffed breathlessly.

 

“Uh no... Look Nana just come play dare or shots with us. There’s a large group of people in there. He might be in there. Okay?”

 

“I never said it was a guy...” he cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

 

Jaehyun leaned down close to his ear “Everyone knows you aren’t straight... your hair is bright pink,” his hot breath made Jaemin shiver.

 

“True... So shots?” He didn’t know what else to say and drinking seemed like the best idea to get it off his mind.

 

He was beginning to feel woozy and everything was moving slowly around him. A warm fuzzy feeling enveloped his body, everything was amplified. The music vibrates his bones and his eyes couldn’t focus well.

 

“Ahh Tennie!” The loud voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

 

“Dare or-“

 

“Dare! But I’m going to drink anyways!” His drink sloshed around as he danced around the table.

 

“Oh call your crush Ten! We need to actually know who you like” Taeyong called out which was followed by a series of hoots and howls.

 

Jaemin was feeling really out of it now. He leaned back against the couch. Mark sat next to him too distracted with Donghyuck to realize what was happening. Everything was fading out, he probably shouldn’t have drank too much. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Johnny’s ringtone.

 

There was an annoying ringing sound and the bright light burned his eyes.

 

“Five more minutes mom!” Jaemin groaned turning on his side. Everything suddenly became ten times more uncomfortable than before. He was covered in sweat and was he in a bathtub again? AGIAN?

 

“Sorry sweet cheeks. No mommy. I’m not going to be as nice this time. Stop being an idiot.” The voice. That dropped with honey. His voice.

 

“You! It’s you!” Jaemin practically squealed as he sat up. The boy was sitting on the ground this time eye level.

 

“Uh- yeah hi. We met earlier. Thought we established that.”

 

“I thought-“

 

“No you weren’t dreaming. Please though stop making bad decisions. I had to lock Renjun out because he wanted to, and I quote, throttle you so tightly he left his handprints on your throat.”

 

“Huh... kinky?”

 

“No comment.”

 

“Wait... Bad decisions? I literally-“

 

“Drank so much you passed out during a Halloween party while playing dare or shot. You didn’t even take any dares. Come on.”

 

“Well it’s better than embarrassing myself. Did you even see Ten?”

 

“Yeah, that was kinda funny honestly. Be more like him.”

 

“You want me to be slutty? How did you even see him?” Jaemin had officially crawled out of the tub and laid on the floor dramatically.

 

“I’m your conscience. Remember.”

 

“Right I’m insane. And you have devil horns. This is great.”

 

“They’re fake for Halloween but I thought they looked pretty cute. Thank you very much.”

 

“Wait- fake?”

 

“You seriously thought I had actual devil horns?”

 

“Maybe?” He squeaked and backed towards the door. He couldn’t decide whether the guy was mad or joking. He looked pretty scary though. “You’re kinda scary honestly?”

 

“Scary? Me? You’re the one wearing cat pajamas. That’s just disturbing.”

 

He looked down hopeful for him to have been joking.And cat pajamas. Out of everything he thought could have happened this was definitely not one of them. His awful zombie costume was gone and he was wearing cat pajamas...

 

“You stole my pants... That’s just wrong.”

 

“No, never. I lent you mine. So technically who stole whose pants.” He raised an eyebrow and his face suddenly broke into a bright smile.

 

“I- uh...”

 

“Anyways you should be getting back. Don’t forget. Don’t be an idiot. Or I’ll start following you.”

 

“Weren’t you at the party though?”

 

“Maybe...” A pink blush painted his cheeks making him look so far from the bad influence he was supposed to be. He looked Jaemin straight in the eyes, he could just look there forever. His eyes were beautiful. Then he winked and Jaemin was suddenly gone.

 

When he woke up he was laying on the couch from earlier. His friends still hung around visibly more sober than before. Slowly he got up suddenly aware of the pounding headache he had.

 

God maybe I shouldn’t drink so much. Don’t be an idiot Jaemin.

 

“Nana! Come on I’ll drop you off at your dorm.” His loud voice vibrated in Jaemins head making him feel sick.

 

“Shut it. You’re going to make me throw up. You’re voice is so damn loud!”

 

“You’re fault. Now get your ass up.” The loud person turned out to be Jaehyun. What would he do without him?

 

“You no drinky?”

 

“Not tonight I’m driving people home.”

 

“Boo no fun.”

 

Jaemin didn’t even notice getting into his dorm room. He was just so thankful for his bed. He felt like he could sleep forever.

 

“What’s on your hand?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Looking down to his hand there was something scribbled in sharpie. Jeno. With little devil horns on the o. Maybe he wasn’t insane after all maybe he wasn’t having weird dreams.

 

With that he fell fast to sleep not moving a single muscle. Jaehyun let himself out chuckling lightly at Jaemins cat pajamas and slipping money to Jisung and Chenle for take out on his way. Jaemin slept through five straight hours of the younger boys fighting over video games and pizza. The eventually fell asleep in Jisungs bed cuddled under his duck blanket.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it? Ideas? Comments? Concerns? Requests? Let me know. Subscribe for further updates. :)


	4. Pink Sticky Notes and New Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is unsure whether what happened the night before was a dream or it actually happened. All he knew was he wanted to find the Advil and instead he was finding random pick sticky notes around his dorm with writing on them.

A loud scream and the clanging of stuff being thrown woke Jaemin up. Sun was pouring in through the windows. Neither were helping the pounding in Jaemins head.

Yeah I really shouldn’t drink so much anymore.

 

He almost fell on the floor trying to get out of bed. In the process he got an eyeful of his wonderful cat pajamas. He was definitely not loving them and the devil-Jeno- was going to get an earful if he saw him again. When he saw him. As he pushed open the door of the bedroom he found Jisung and Chenle in, well a rather odd position.

 

Jisung was standing on the counter and Chenle on the table. Both armed with knives. Little plastic knives but still knives. Jisung had one of Chenle plushies in his hand and the knife pressed to it. Chenle was yelling at the top of his lungs in Mandarin. The scene made him want to immediately leave but he was afraid someone would get killed if he did.

 

“I swear to GOD, I- I will do it. I will k-kill him!” Jisung was slightly shaking and his voice cracked making his threat less scary.

 

“I. Will. End. You. Park. Jisung.” He punctuated each word with the pelt of oranges towards the younger.

 

Jaemin was honestly at a loss. His head was throbbing and he had the overwhelming urge to vomit. But there were two guys standing on various surfaces in his dorm threatening each other. He cleared his throat startling the boys, the younger almost falling from the counter.

 

“Nana!” The shouted in unison.

 

“Jisung has-“

 

“He threw oranges-“

 

“Yeah, no. No complaining to me. You both owe me. You wake me up by screaming at each other and I come out to see you lunatics armed with plastic knives threatening each other!”

 

“Oh yeah...”

 

“That...”

 

“So no complaining. What on earth happened though?”

 

“You see we got up early to play video games.”

 

“I said loser buys breakfast. “ Chenle had a cocky look on his face. Jaemin assumed he won.

 

“Okay square deal.”

 

“No not square deal. This- this cheater distracted me and forced me to play ten extra rounds because I kept beating him and he’s a baby about it!”

 

“I am not a baby!” He was turning as red as a tomato at the acusaciones.

 

“So you’re threatening to kill his plushie so you won’t pay for breakfast?”

 

“Uh... Yes?”

 

“Oh my GOD! Both of you get out and stop acting like children.” Jaemin was rummaging through the medicine hoping to find Advil and fight the urge to hit his heat into the wall.

 

“Uh- Nana?”

 

“What Jisung?”

 

“I live here...”

 

“Not for the next two hours you don’t.”

 

“Come on sungie. I’m hungry.”

 

“I am not buying you any food. You threw oranges at me.”

 

“Fine. Ice cream?”

 

“Ice cream.”

 

The younger got dragged out the door by an over excited Chenle laughing the whole way.

 

Why am I friends with such idiotic people?

 

He had officially gone through and find no Advil or any to help with his hangover. He was about to go back to bed when he saw a pink sticky note on the cabinet.

 

_ Hid the Advil so you will suffer. _

_ With no love _

_ your angel _

 

The note hand a little drawing of Moomin on the side. So a crazy ‘angel’ has broken into his dorm to hide his medicine to make him feel sick... yeah he definitely feels all warm and cuddly now. Very safe.

 

He pads back into his room hopeful he left something in his bag for headaches. If not he’s screwed. After looking around a few minutes he knows he’s screwed. Nothing.

Oh Mark might have something.

 

He answers on the fourth ring. Obviously the call had woken him up. His voice was deep and husky from sleep.

 

“Jaemin?”

 

“Yeah. Hi. Do you have any Advil?”

 

There was some rustling on the other end of the line. The line was suddenly filled with another voice. “He’s busy. Call later.” Donghyucks voice was filled with mischief.

 

“Not the question. Someone is trying to make my life awful. I can’t find Advil.”

 

“Next time don’t drink so much.” Then the line went dead.

 

Great. Everyone was trying to make his day awful. He had little time to feel sorry for himself when a wave of nausea washed over him. He barely made it to the bathroom before he was sick. Jaemin mentally cancelled all other plans today knowing he wouldn’t be feeling better anytime soon after drinking so much.

After what felt like an eternity he finally got up, rinsed out his mouth, and brushed his teeth. When he looked himself in the eyes staring back at him in the mirror. The person that looked back at him could have been someone else. His eyes were red and bloodshot. Dark circles surrounded his eyes. His makeup was smeared and red fake blood plastered his hair to his forehead. His hair was sticking in different direction and it was greasy from being unwashed. 

 

“Dear God, I need to shower. Or find some Advil, if not I will definitely die today.” Jaemin groaned as he stripped for a shower. 

 

Peach and lavender steam filled the small bathroom. He had no classes or anything to get to on the Saturday morning, well afternoon. The water was hot, he stood there letting the water splash over his face. Light pink water ran down his toned body and down the drain, he could not tell whether the the coloring was from the fake blood or the pink hair dye washing from his hair. He really hoped it wasn’t the latter, he thought the pink made him look very cute, like a fairy. Who knows maybe a little sexy, but that was far from what he was looking for though. The hot water helped wash away the grime and most memories from the night before. He almost had forgotten about the weird run in with the… Well devil? Still dizzy and sick he ended up dropping a few bottles in the process. What made him freeze and drop every bottle into the tub was someone clearing their throat. 

 

“Uh… Hello?”

 

“Hey sweet cheeks. You finally regret drinking that much now?”

 

“Who is this? Why are you in my bathroom?”

 

“Oh does this not seem familiar? You in the bathtub and my sitting on the counter?”

 

“I… Um- I don’t-”

 

“Oh nice cat pajamas by the way… I personally liked them when I got them, but they look better on you. They didn’t go well with the horns, made me look too soft.”

 

“H-horns- You said horns? Like devil horns?”

 

“Those would be the exact ones actually. Cute little adorable-”

 

“But you said they were fake!” Jaemin protested, still too stunned to move. His memories came flooding back making his knees wobbly. 

 

“Oh so you do remember!”

 

Jaemin fumbled with his towel. Hopeful to get a glimpse of who actually was in his bathroom. They have got to be playing a ridiculous joke on him, they could have spiked his drink. It all makes sense-

 

“Nobody spiked your drink Nana.”

 

Jaemin ripped open the shower curtain to reveal absolutely nothing. He looked around the small room frantically while he wrapped the towel around his waist. There was nothing there. If he told anyone about this they would think he is crazy. Hell, he thought he was crazy. There was not evidence to show that anyone was even there. His pajamas were folded and a pink sticky note sat upon them. Well, mostly untouched, he was never a person to fold his pajamas or write himself notes. With shaky hands he picked up the note, water from his body soaked the corner quickly.

 

_ Look in your closet _

_ With love _

_ Jenŏ  _

 

The ‘O’ of ‘Jeno’ had little devil horns drawn on it. He felt like he had seen that before, immediately looking at his hand instinctively. It was there, smudge but there. ‘Jeno’ with little devil horns on the ‘O’ it was the same handwriting. Messy, but cute. Rather than being terrified of the ominous message left, he was excited to see what was in the closet. He hoped it was coffee. Above all he hoped he wasn’t delusional and the cute boy with the messy black hair and the cute handwriting was actually real afterall. He could use some visual motivation. 

 

After he felt his hair was styled well enough and he added a subtle hint on lipgloss he went to his room, hoping he didn’t look too eager incase anyone saw. In his closet it as mostly filled with various pieces of clothing for parties and an overwhelming amount of sweaters. He knew everyone by heart, when to where then, which ones were more comfortable than others. Most were light pastel colors and the rest were various other colors, excluding black. However, today there was an oversized black sweater that had to be the most comfortable fuzzy sweater he had ever seen in his life. As he was taking it out he noticed there was yet another pink note attached.

 

_ Wear it today… It will make you look cute _

_ Advil is in bedside table _

_ XOXO Jenŏ _

 

Same messy handwriting. Same cute signature with the little devil horns. God he needed to meet this mysterious boy, he was swooning. He was unsure whether he was more excited about the new addition to his wardrobe or the whereabouts of his highly needed medicine. Sure enough there was the bottle of medicine in the drawer next to the bed. And yet another note. 

 

_ Coffee on counter _

_ XOXO Jenŏ _

 

This boy, devil?, well whatever he was it was a gift from heaven. Come to think of it maybe he was given everything he needed because, well he was his conscience. He was, like, apart of him, right? His dreamy train of thought of deep brown eyes and messy black hair was interrupted by a knock on the door followed by two loud voices. 

 

“Nana I know you’re in there! Open the door! I live here too!” The unmistakable sound of Jisungs annoyed voice filled the dorm room. 

 

He flung the door open to reveal, not surprisingly, Jisung and Chenle. He hope a little, well maybe a lot, that it was not them and he could have the entire day in peace in quiet. But before he had any thoughts of how to escape they pulled in out of the room and slammed the door muttering something about going to the library or something. So there Jaemin was, sluggishly following Jisung and Chenle who chatted loudly while sipping on his coffee. His sweater smelled of mint and green tea, something he could very well get use to. It was different from his normal fruity fragrance, but this made his feel all warm and fuzzy. 

 

An hour later he found himself sat in the library with Jisung, Chenle, Mark and Donghyuck. Mark insisted it was to study, but with the library empty this weekend it slowly became a gossip session. Jaemin, who normally was caught up on all the recent gossip and drama, was surprisingly behind from studying more over the past few weeks. In his absence from the social scene he missed Jaehyun and Taeyong getting together, which was unsurprising to say the least, it wasn’t like they haven’t been pining for each other for months. Yuta and Sicheng have a long distance relationship going while Yuta studies in Japan. Ten has, apparently, asked Johnny out five time and has gotten ignored every time because Johnny is oblivious and thought he was just being flirty. Felix from dance class started going out with Changbin from his philosophy class casually. Lucas had confessed his love to Jungwoo a week ago in the middle of the dining hall, Jungwoo has been hiding in his room since. Doyoung and Taeil had gotten tattoos together, a bunny and a moon respectively. 

 

“Damn, I’ve missed so much!” Jaemin groaned letting his head fall on the table. 

 

“Yeah, that’s what you get for actually studying sometime.”

 

“Oh, is that why Mark is so out of the loop.”

 

“No, he’s just old and dumb...” Jisung was too busy laughing at himself to notice anything around him and Mark successfully hit him in the back of the head. Chenle put up his hands in defeat or surrender, either worked, when Mark shot him an evil glare. 

 

“OH MY GOD! Did you hear what happened with Ten and Johnny last night?” Donghyuck shreaked his eyes bulging out of his head.

 

“Uhh. No? I was rather wasted, which has given me the most wonderful hangover today. I just remember hearing his phone ring maybe.”

 

“Okay, so Ten got dared to call his crush. Him being the most forward and flirtatious person ever, straight chugged some vodka and then called Johnny who proceeded to get confused as to why Ten was calling him. Ten then got honestly a little mad and pulled him down the hall.” Donghyuck look high off all the drama, he thrives in chaos. 

 

“I thought Ten was going to beat his ass honestly. He looked furious and Johnny killed whatever fun he was having.” Mark continued, less excited than Donghyuck. 

 

“Ten was rather vocal. Just in a different way.” Jisung blushed and hide his face at the implication.

 

Chenle, being the unphased guy he is, chattered on like they weren’t talking about anything inappropriate. “He has such a vocal range. It was very impressive. I wanted to go ask where he took vocal lessons, but Jisung drug me home to play video games before I could.” He had a pouty face, which would have made everyone try to help if they didn’t know what was actually happening. Mark looked like he was going to pass out and die, Donghyuck was laughing at the top of his lungs almost falling out of his chair, and Jisung looked like he was either going to start crying or run away. Jaemin just stared, straw of his coffee still in his mouth, he was in awe of how idiotic the young Chinese boy with the green hair could be. 

 

“Well, changing the subject now. Chenle I didn’t see you last night, what was your costume?” Jaemin did his best to keep a straight face while asking.

 

“I was a biker. Jisung was my chick. You saw him right?” Chenle had the brightest grin and Jisung, yet again look like he was about to crawl under the table in embarrassment. 

 

“Aww, are you guys finally together?” Donghyuck asked eyes filled with curiosity. There was an audible thud of Mark kicking him under the table and a more than obvious death glare. Chenle just stared with wide eyes and Jisung started coughing and playing with the hair on the back of his neck. 

 

“ _ Anyways _ … Do any of you know someone named Jeno? I think he went as a devil last night?” Jaemin hoped to god and every high power out there this would be a less awkward subject than the previous two.

 

It was Mark who answered with a smile on his face. “He has black hair right? Kinda messy?”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“We play basketball together and he was my roommate freshman year, we go way back.”

 

“Oh. Just my luck.” Jaemin muttered under his breath. 

 

“What?”

 

“Oh nothing…”

 

“Jaehyun said you were looking for someone last night. He said you specifically mentioned them wearing devil horns and having black messy hair. It was probably Jeno, his signature look every year is some biker devil combo. He always looks too sweet though.”

 

“Agreed.” A billion thoughts were swimming though his head at that moment. He was unsure how he looked to everyone else, but he felt drunk again. He needed to hear his sweet voice again and actually find out if everything that he thought happened was real.

 

“I can take you to meet him sometime, if you want? He is really nice.”

 

“Uh… Yeah that would be nice.”

 

“It can either be after practice tonight or I can take you by the cafe in the next hour, he works there.”

 

“Oh lets go get food,” Donghyuck finally piped in after being quiet for so long. “How did you meet this Jeno guy?”

 

“Hyuck, don’t ask so many questions.” Mark gave him a skeptical look and raised an eyebrow towards Jaemin for a response. 

 

“It was one ques-”

 

“Don’t ask things you don’t want to know the answer to… Oh come on don’t give me that look.”

 

“What look?’

 

“The look of I am going to guilt you into tell me.” Chenle threw an annoyed look towards Donghyuck.

 

“Not everyone meets by having some loud guy yell ‘Nice ass Minhyung! Can I take it out on a date?’ after music history while standing on a chair.” Jisung added sourly. 

 

“I- uh- Yeah I guess we can go to the cafe. I am out of coffee already.” Jaemin said shyly, a pink blush creeping into his cheeks coloring him to match his hair. He felt comfortable with Mark. Like he knew more than he was letting on, it was helpful considering everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. He would need to talk to someone about this, probably, if Jeno actually turned out to be the evil half of his conscience. 

  
  
  


Jaemin stood frozen in the doorway of The Seventh Sense Cafe. Two boys stood behind the counter. The smaller one wore a white sweatshirt, a black beanie covered his head and had honey colored hair showing from underneath. The there boy had a black mop of messy black hair. A large light pink sweatshirt hid his frame, but it was obvious he had broad shoulders and was well built. Jaemins heart was beating a million miles a minute, yet he didn’t know why. He had never actually seen or talked to this boy, right? He could very well be insane and be turning into a stalker. However, his time for worrying was short lived when Mark elbowed him sharpley in the side. 

 

“Jaemin, he’s calling your name. Your order is ready. Go.” Mark gave his a light shove forward. 

 

“But I didn’t order-”

 

“Just go.”

 

Jaemin shuffled forward, the boys deep honey voice putting him in a trance. His pretty smile made his eyes turn into little crescents and made Jaemin want to melt. He spotted a nametag suddenly, it read, in the same messy handwriting he saw earlier on the pink notes in his dorm, ‘Jenŏ’ with the little devil horn additions to the ‘O’. 

 

“Jaemin?”

 

“Uh… Yes?”

 

“Oh? Not sure?” Jeno chuckled lightly handing a cup forward. 

 

“I didn’t order-”

 

“Iced Americano?”

 

“Yeah, my favorite.” He cracked a small smile at the thought of his favorite drink.

 

“Well, this must be yours then. It even has your name on it.” He spun the cup to reveal ‘Nana’ written in his cute yet messy handwriting. 

 

“How did you know?” Jaemin blushed furiously when as he was taking his drink. Their hands touched briefly setting a fire in Jaemin. 

 

“I read minds, maybe I’m your conscience.” he winked, making Jaemin grow warmer and fuzzier than before. “Oh, nice sweater. Brings out the hair. I like it.” Jeno turned back to making drinks leaving Jaemin stunned with bright pink cheeks standing at the counter. 

 

He quickly got his barings before rushing to the table where Mark and Donghyuck were seated. Jisung and Chenle had left, their excuse was that they needed to caught up on some video games. They all knew Chenle was probably dragging Jisung to watch some random chick flick and Jisung never had the nerve to say no to anything Chenle wanted to do. Jaemin slide into the seat next to Mark facing Donghyuck and coincidently the counter where Jeno was. Promptly hiding his face in his hand and giggling like a schoolgirl, not how Jaemin liked to show how he was feeling, but he was left a giddy mess. 

 

“He’s like magic right?” Donghyuck giggled pulling Jaemin hands away. 

 

“You have no idea.” Mark and Jaemin said at the same time. Jaemin had a rather confused face when he turned to look at Mark, who had a very smug face, like he knew something the others didn’t. Donghyuck was too busy on his phone to notice anything. Mark just winked and went back to talking. Jaemin didn’t hear anything though. He was just too overwhelmed. Mark knew. He had to know. Mark looked at him expectantly, probably waiting for an answer to something he missed.

 

“What? Sorry I missed that…”

 

“I said nice sweater. You should stop by after practice tonight, you can talk to Jeno. He seems to like it too.” He nodded in his direction and was met with a blinding smile and a small wave. 

 

“Uh- Sure?” Jaemin cracked half a smile still mostly in thought.

 

“Maybe you can give him a pink note this time.” That was enough to leave Jaemin gapping and the sound of his friends laughter was drowned out by the loud beating of his heart in his chest. 

 

He knows. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally update! It's only been like a day though. I spend a really long time on this chapter so I hope you like it. It is like three times longer than the others, stuff is happening oooohh. Let me know if you liked the addition of the other NCT members and the drama of Jaemins friend group. As always, questions, comments, concerns, and requests are welcome in the comments. I will probably update very soon, I just have to figure out what to have happen next. Ideas?


	5. Confusion and Basketball Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is confused. Jeno is athletic. Whats new? Oh yeah, they're neighbors.

Jaemin spent the rest of the afternoon laying on the couch in his dorm room. He was oblivious to the noise coming from Chenle and Jisung arguing over yet another video game. Donghyuck spent the majority of the time trying to figure out what was wrong. 

 

“Jaemin… You have to tell me what’s wrong if you want me to help you.”

 

“He’s magical…”

 

“That makes no sense. Nana?”

 

“His hair, its so cute!”

 

“Yes, we have established he is cute. Everyone agrees. That doesn’t mean he is magical though.”

 

“Little devil horns-”

 

“Fake. It is basically his signature.”

 

“Little pink sticky notes and no Advil…” This made everyone turn highly confused towards Jaemin. He sighed dramatically and threw his arm over his face.

 

“Maybe he is having low blood sugar.” Chenle looked at Jaemin with a concerned look on his face, a little sad glint in his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, Nana has that sometimes, right?” Jisung added without taking his eyes off the tv screen. 

 

“Yeah, sure that’s probably the problem. Take out Nana?”

 

“Yeah, I need someone to take me out. Either kill me or on a date. Not sure yet.”

 

“That sweater has changed you. Where is happy bubbly Nana?”

 

“Confused…”

 

Donghyuck ends up feeding Jaemin take out while he laid in his lap for the latter half of the afternoon. He had given up on trying to talk about what was wrong and started talking about anything that came to his mind to fill the silence. He didn’t like silence, it made him uncomfortable and anxious, for what? He has yet to find out. Mark makes him comfortable, he is the only one he is not anxious around. So to fill the void he is loud and asks a lot of questions. 

 

What do you think would have happened if dinosaurs didn’t get extinct? 

 

Isn’t ketchup technically a smoothie?

 

What does finding Mark attractive in the Sailor Moon costume make me? Straight or gay and kinky?

 

Do you think magic is real? 

 

Is it possible that Jisung and Chenle are telepathic because they haven’t talked to each other in the last three hours? 

 

What is your biggest pet peeve? 

 

What do you think mine is?

 

Do you think I have a shoulder angel or shoulder devil?

 

Do you think that the conscience myth is true?

 

Jaemin was drifting in out of consciousness, Donghyucks hand carded through his pink hair soothing him to sleep. However, the last two questions dragged him out of his sleepy state. He sat up suddenly startling Donghyuck leading to him falling silent and looking at the pink hair boy with wide eyes. He cocked an eyebrow hoping to coax an answer out of Jaemin.

 

“Well?”

 

“Do you believe in like the magical angel and devil conscience?”

 

“Two things. One, are you high? Two, you have to answer all my questions first.” He had a smug look on his face and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

 

Jaemin huffed and rolled his eyes, but he knows that there is no reason arguing with Donghyuck. “Okay, fine. Dinosaurs would become little house pets. I don’t want to think about tomato smoothies. Just gay and kinky, obviously. Uh… It is probably real. Definitely telepathic. Mine is not having coffee in the morning or people trying to keep it from me. Yours is awkward silence. Probably a shoulder devil. And, uh… Yeah, I think- I think I do? Why? Now answer my question.” Jisung and Chenle had been pulled out of their video game induced trance and were whispering quietly to each other while eyeing Jaemin and Donghyuck. Jaemin had been way louder than intended and ended up yelling his answers to the stunned boy on the couch. 

 

“Uh, yeah honestly. Magic too.”

 

“So if I said my conscience is like stalking me, would you believe me?” With that Donghyuck dragged Jaemin off the couch and out the door. Jaemin went with it, he followed quietly. He was probably getting dragged off to a psychologist, he really did sound insane. He stopped paying attention after they left the dorm building. It wa around 7:30, the air was cool and the leaves were falling from the trees. It looked like a scene from a romantic movie right before the main character met the love of their life. 

 

Jaemin realized they had stopped moving when Donghyuck began shaking him by the shoulders. Looking up he saw they were, in fact, not at a doctors office nor had they left campus. They stood in front of the gym, the lights from inside were casting odd angle shadows on their faces. “Why? We are at a gym… Don’t you think I am crazy?”   
  


“You have a cute guy with messy hair to meet tonight. Remember you were going to see Mark after practice.” Jaemin was not going to let his opportunity to not seem crazy slip away, he nodded and pulled Donghyuck into the gym. 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin and Donghyuck sat at the top of the bleachers watching the end on basketball practice. Donghyuck was focused on Mark, mouth open and breathing slightly heavily. He was practicing shirtless, light smirk on his face like he knew Donghyuck was in the gym. Jaemin was not paying attention that much. He was trying to understand what was going on, he had yet to figure that out. Boredom getting to him almost made him fall asleep until an elbow made sharp contact with his ribs. Donghyuck was saying something, but all he heard was mumbls, mind full of the idea that he might not be crazy and his conscience might be a real person. 

 

Donghyuck groaned and shoved Jaemin harder. “Are you watching your man or not?”

 

“He isn’t my man-”

 

“Yet. Now-”

 

“But-”

 

“Watch the name boy play basketball!” Jaemin silently obliged and attempted to focus for the last fifteen minutes of practice. Jeno and Mark were doing ball drills. He really had no idea what was going on, but he thought Jeno was rather good. Eventually he stopped paying attention to what they were actually doing and just watched Jeno instead. His arm muscles were taught, sleeves shirt showing off his strong build. Black hair messy falling in his face, sticking to his forehead with sweat, shorts showing off his thighs when they moved. 

 

“Wow…” Jaemin mumbled under his breath. 

 

“Yeah, why aren’t you more obvious?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, but had a sly smile playing on his lips. 

 

“Don’t mock me, you-” the sound of a whistle being blown cut him off, an annoyed look on his face. 

 

“Ah… look at this. Perfect timing.” Jaemin was suddenly being pulled down the bleacher steps towards the floor. His shoe got caught on something causing his to fall. Just what he needed honestly. He truly enjoys embarrassing himself. Stumbling down the last two steps and coming face to face with a sweaty guy with deep brown eyes and messy hair.

 

“I- uh- Sorry?” He managed to squeak out. 

 

“Looks like you fell for me!” He was slightly breathless and husky, but when he burst out laughing it sounded like angels singing. Everyone else in earshot burst out laughing loudly causing a bright red blush to flood Jaemin’s face from his collar to the tips of his ears. Jeno had a smug look as he laughed. 

 

“I- what?”

 

“Okay, Jaemin. Jeno” Donghyuck looked at each of them when he said their names. “You two need to talk. Bye!” The he quickly pulled Mark towards the door.

 

“Yeah, we probably should talk.” Jeno had a serious look on his face making Jaemin miss his cute laugh.

 

“A-about w-what?”

 

“Nothing serious, if that’s what you want to know…”

 

“O-okay…” Jaemin wasn’t sure if he was shy, nervous, terrified, or all three. He knew one thing though, his voice was failing him. 

 

“Are you scared or something?” the cocked eyebrow somehow compelling him to spill the truth. 

 

Jaemin cleared his throat in an attempt to sound normal. “Ah, kinda. Just more shy…”

 

“Kinda? How?” He leaned in letting his breath blow hotly on Jaemins neck. He smelled of mint and something else that he couldn’t identify, but he was lost at how that was possible. Jeno was drenched in sweat. 

 

“Well… You’re like extremely fit and probably could like kill me with your bare hands. You also smell really good which shouldn’t be because you just spent god knows how long exercising and are drenched in sweat. And you smell like mint and something else but its great.” His words tumbled out quickly unable to stop them. Eyes becoming wide and hands covering his mouth when he realized what he said. Jeno just chuckled lightly.

 

“Huh? Well let’s go. We should talk.”

 

“Wait! Where?” 

 

“My dorm. You probably want to talk to Renjun too.”

 

“Who? Why your dorm?”

 

“Renjun… Tiny, little grumpy, looks like a marshmallow? You will know him when you see him. And for privacy.” When Jaemin did not respond and had a confused look on his face Jeno added joinking like. “Don’t worry I want touch… Unless you want.” Smirk and wink punctuating the sentence.

 

Jaemin gulped, hard. Jeno was not making this any easier. He felt hot and lightheaded already. “Right…Well, where is your dorm?”

 

“Neo dorm. Room 217.”

 

“Huh. We are on the floor there, room 203.”

 

“What a coincidence…” His tone mading Jaemin find it anything but a coincidence confusing him even further. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I had a case of writers block and being tired. I have lots of ideas. Be on the lookout for new chapters and tags (that may give some spoilers). Let me know if you like it so far. What do you want? Fluff? Angst? Spicy stuff? Cuddles? Kisses? What? I want to know everything. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	6. Black Inked Collarbones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look into Jeno's... different.... past.

**Present**

When they arrived at Jeno’s dorm he was met with a tiny grumpy looking guy. He was sprawled on the couch in a white sweatshirt while slicing an apple with a pocketknife. He was honestly the most terrifying person he had ever seen. Jeno had left him in the living room with the scary guy, he assumed was Renjun, and went to go shower. They had sat in silence until Jeno showed back up twenty minutes later. Jaemin had contemplated running away the entire time, but was stopped when Jeno came back. He wore grey sweatpants and was pulling on a band tshirt when he walked in, flashing Jaemin a great view of his toned stomach. 

 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Jaemin tried to distract from his blush with the question. Jeno seemed to not notice, but he secretly thought it was cute. Renjun just grunted and rolled over on the couch distracted by his phone. 

 

Jeno through himself on the couch and immediately threw himself into a story from when he was in high school. Everything seemed normal for the majority of the story. He believed everything until Jeno got the the part about being in the club he had concluded he was lying. 

 

* * *

  
  


**Past**

Jeno was never the kid to start fights. He was always mistaken for a bad boy because of how he looked. Messy hair, ripped jeans, leather jacket, sarcastic with dry sense of humor, and the star basketball player. Basic bad boy. Except Jeno loved theater and dancing. He was in dance class at school and creative writing. Poetry and lyrics were magically created from his pen. He had a large, secret, love borderline obsession with cats and action movies. People believed what they wanted to about Jeno, never the truth. They ignored what they didn’t want to know and created their own truths. 

 

Lie #1: Jeno was a little bit of a hoe and spent every weekend or night with a new girl.

Fact: Jeno has never done anything remotely sexual in his life.

 

Lie #2: Jeno did drugs to be cool.

Fact: Jeno was able to do enough dumb stuff without help so he never tried.

 

Lie #3 (Probably the biggest): Jeno was straight.

Fact: Jeno was very gay. Sure he saw the pretty girls at school who threw themselves at him, but he was far more interested in the shy dance student who was a very cute guy. 

 

He never thought he would ever find himself in the situation to seem like the guy his school made him out to be. Yet, he found himself drunk and high in a random underground club making out with a girl pressed against a wall. All memory was fuzzy and faded from the alcohol. He remembers something bad happening, evident from the pain in his jaw and the bruise forming around his eye. Even busted up the girls still threw themselves at him. It had him sick. 

 

The fact he was pressing a short girl with purple hair up against a wall made his sicker. Sure, she was pretty but not his type. She was too small and delicate feeling. She felt plushie like a doll and she smelled sickly sweet covered in a fake cotton candy scented perfume. Jeno only did this to forget what happened earlier. He hoped to get lost in the moment, only finding himself more turned off and annoyed though. 

 

They were interrupted when he was pulled roughly on the shoulder by a strong hand. He just remembers seeing the furious face of Suho and hearing muffled yells. There was a sharp hot pain in side then everything went black. He fell forward on to his knees landing on his face. Everything was sounding more and more distant until there was suddenly nothing.    
  


* * *

 

However, as Jeno describe the end, where he had gotten stabbed by a drunk guy in the club, tears welled up in his eyes and he looked to emotional to be lying. “Dying feeling like everything is getting slowly ripped away from you. The hot burning heat turns into a cold ache then nothing. You start to forget little things, like your favorite color, then major things, like your name. Then there is nothing and it is all over.” These words would haunt Jaemin forever. Jeno was crying into the fabric of his shirt, the tough bad boy of SM University crying because he had just describe what it felt like to die. 

 

“You died?” Jaemin felt like passing out. He had no idea what was going on.

 

“At least sound sorry or something. That was hard to tell you, little brat.” Renjun finally spoke up. His voice was hard and cold sending shivers down Jaemins spine. 

 

“Sorry I just don’t understand. How?”

 

“I’m honestly not sure how we got chosen, but we have this tattoo on our collar bone.” Jeno pulled back the collar of his shirt to reveal small black writing. It was simple  **Continuous** was all it said. “Basically we were born with these. How we die determines whether we represent good or evil in our next life. Basically I’m the embodiment of temptation, but I hold my previous personality which doesn’t necessarily fit. Renjun and I got our fates swapped so we got partnered up to even everything out. Normally a person just gets one conscience and they do both, but we are kinda special.” Jeno threw a glance at Renjun in hopes he would continue. 

 

Renjun pulled at his sweatshirt to reveal a matching tattoo on his collarbone. “I’m supposed to represent the good in life. Whenever you’re around me you have the urge to do everything good and clean in life. How I lived my previous life kinda makes it seem wrong though.” Jaemin was extremely confused. He stared at the space between Jeno and Renjun with his mouth hanging open. His breathing was shallow and his mind swam. 

 

“Huh?” Was all he managed to get out. 

 

“Basically we’re your conscience Jaemin. I’m temptation and Renjun is purity. We are supposed to guide you in life.” Jeno’s voice was calming and smooth enveloping Jaemin in a sense of warmth and security. It felt all wrong yet so right when he looked into Jeno’s eyes. 

 

“Why did you show up just recently? I could have used so much help in the past! I was an idiot!”

 

“Very true.” Renjun snickered. 

 

“Shut it. Basically we had strict orders to not interfere with you until it was absolutely necessary. And well you almost died so I had to.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You don’t need to know right now. Do you understand everything?”

 

“Yeah, but why?”   
  
“No more questions!” Renjun demanded pointing his knife with an apple slice at the end towards Jaemin. He suddenly had no desire to ask more or know anything else about the situation. He felt a slight headache coming on from the back of his head like he had been hit. Jaemin turned his head towards Jeno with an innocent look in his eyes only to be made with a furious glint in the others eyes. He felt fear flash through him before he realized it was not aimed at him but towards Renjun.    
  
“Renjun,” he hissed “don’t do that it will mess with his head.”    
  
“Mess with my head? What does that mean?”   
  
“Nothing impossible. Do you want to go get coffee?” Coffee was Jaemins guilty pleasure. He never needed an excuse or to be persuaded to go get some. Yet he’s never felt so compelled to go with him now. He looked so innocent, damp hair falling into his face, warm brown eyes, and soft smile playing on his lips. Despite his outward appearances Jaemin felt a darker side tempting him to throw reason to the wind. With his sharp features, shirt pulled tight across his wide shoulders and muscular arms, and the fact that he smelled amazing Jaemin decided yet again it would be hard to be around him.    
  
Jeno took him too his favorite little cafe. It was called Night Owl and it was only open from 7pm to 3am. It was cozy. There were private booths, bean bag chairs, and fuzzy blankets everywhere. The building was only lit by soft fairy lights and there was calming music playing in the background. Jaemin decided this place was officially his favorite spot. All the stress and pressure he was under magically disappeared here. He was about to go order when Jeno caught his wrist, turning him back to face him.    
  
“Go grab a table in the back. The one with the chairs on the floor and the canopy overhead with the twinkle lights. It’s my favorite. I’ll order.” His soft smile made Jaemins heart beat rapidly.    
  
“You don’t even know what I want.” Jaemin sounded like a toddler who didn’t win a fight but he didn’t like others doing stuff for him. It made him feel guilty.    
  
“Trust me. I know more about you than you think. It’s not creepy I swear. Now go sit down.” He knew he had lost this and went to find where Jeno wanted to sit.    
  
The area was in the back corner. It was decorated to look like a romantic outdoor patio. There were flowing curtains hanging and twinkling fairy lights hung around the ceiling. There were dozens of large pillows and cushions covering the floor along with fuzzy blankets. There was a small low sitting table in the center. There was a tv with video game consoles set up and comics in a tub. Jaemin was shocked everything was so beautiful and comfortable looking. What he didn’t understand was why was the area set up like this. Wouldn’t couples take advantage of this?   
  
“Hey Nana.” Jeno showed up brushing past Jaemin and flopping down onto the cushions.    
  
“Uh- Yeah,” Jaemin was partly distracted by Jeno who was cuddling into the blankets and pillows making himself look like a little kitten. “You look like a cat.” He honestly didn’t realize he said that out loud lout until Jeno started laughing his wonder laugh.    
  
He patted a spot next to him when he started to calm down and motioned for Jaemin to join him. “Come here.”   
  
“Sounds threatening.” He cocked and eyebrow challenging.    
  
“Oh my lord, Nana. You are THE most stubborn person I have ever met.” Jaemin giggled and sat down next to Jeno.    
  
“You only just met me today. You’re in no play to judge.”    
  
“Rude. But what about all of last night and this morning when we talked? Every time you’ve heard that little voice in your head tempting you to do something dumb? Does that not count?”   
  
“I... uh- I honestly thought I was going crazy or hallucinating. I still don’t really understand what happened. Like how did you even get into my dorm?” Jaemin play with the blankets while looking at his hand the entire time he talked. Afraid to actually look at Jeno whole confessing everything.    
  
“Oh! That- oh look our food...” Jeno was interrupted by a short man with dark hair, who he thought was Ten. He put down two cups of light steamy liquid and various plates of desserts before leaving with a wink.    
  
“Okay first I thought we were getting coffee. Second resume the confession of breaking into my dorm.” Jaemin stared disappointedly at the cup of tea.    
  
“You need to cut back on the coffee it’s unhealthy to drink so much. Also the vanilla tea will help you relax. Secondly I didn’t break in. The door was unlocked.”    
  
“Vanilla tea? Why exactly?”   
  
“Vanilla tea for the vanilla boy.” Jaemin gasped at his statement. He wasn’t offended but he never suspected Jeno to say something like that. Jeno raised his eyebrows at Jaemin before they both burst into laughter.    
  
“Wait- the door was definitely locked though.” Jaemin narrowed his eyes questioningly.    
  
“Okay fine. Drink the tea then I tell you.” Jaemin didn’t answer and began eating. He honestly wasn’t even sure he wanted an answer. Instead he focused on trying all the desserts in front of him.    
  
A while later Jeno turned to look toward Jaemin, who was found to be cuddled in a pile of blankets and pillows. He looked so small and delicate making his heart race and his pupils dilate. “You satisfied with your snack?”   
  
“Yes. Now spit out the truth before I whack you.” Jaemin yawned a little and cuddled further into his blankets.    
  
“Okay. So basically as your guiding consciousness comes with some... abilities. For instance I can summon you to wherever I am, become invisible, and kinda show up wherever I want.”    
  
“Mhm. Seems reasonable. Anything else Superman?”   
  
“I-uh.... Yes?”   
  
“Continue.” Jaemin looked up at him with his big doe like eyes and Jeno felt like he was melting.    
  
“Well... We are like kinda linked mentally. I can basically read your thoughts and influence what you think. Also I can make whatever I want appear, within reasonable cause. That’s kinda it.”    
  
“Huh.... So I’m like your puppet?”   
  
“Oh God! No! I can only do this to help you.”   
  
“You said you were basically my temptation, right?”   
  
“Yeah.” Jeno shifted awkwardly. He never imagined having this conversation with Jaemin, especially while he was curled up looking so tiny. He made Jeno want to risk it all.    
  
“What does that mean...?”    
  
“I- well- I’m basically the voice that tells you to do bad things or give into something alluring. I’m honestly not that bad.”    
  
“What if I like bad?” Jaemin sat up and leaned closer to Jeno. His hair was messy from laying down and he had a sleepy look look on his face. Which contrasted greatly to the smirk that dance on his lips and mischief in his eyes. Jeno was at a loss for words looking at his plump pink lips. After a moment Jaemin started talking slowly again. “So you being temptation is what is making me want to kiss you right now?”   
  
“I-uh-That’s attraction?...” Jeno breathes out shakily. Nervousness was pulsing through his veins. Before either of them know it the plushness first the pillows and blankets below them disappeared. The twinkle of the soft lights were replaced by darkness lit by a small lamp and they toppled onto the ground. Jeno cushioning Jaemins fall.    
  
“What the hell?” Jaemin sat up immediately looking confused. “Are we in my dorm room?” He glanced over towards Jeno looking for answers and was met with a sheepish look as he backed into the couch.    
  
“Sorry I do that when I’m- Um- nervous.” Jaemin couldn’t help but to laugh lightly at the cute guilty look on his face.    
  
“You just, I don’t know, teleport when you get nervous?”   
  
“Uh- sometimes?”   
  
“Why?” Jaemin pushes hoping to find an answer that wouldn’t make him sad.    
  
“You were very close and-“   
  
“Kiss me.” Jaemin pulled Jeno closer by the fabric of his shirt. Their noses touching and Jeno’s hot breath on his neck. Heat radiated of the older boy. A giddy feeling building up in pit of Jaemins stomach in anticipation of what was going to happen. Jeno slowly raised one hand to cup Jaemin’s face while the other fell to his hip pulling him closer. The bodies were flush against each other. The only thing heard was shaky breaths and their heart beats. When Jeno’s hands touch Jaemin burned, so good and he craved more. He clutched his shirt tighter, Jeno getting the hint closing the remaining space between him and Jaemin.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!   
> I kinda forgot to post this earlier... Don't hate me, please and thank you. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this when I wrote it, so if it doesn't make sense let me know. Also how did you like the ending?? The next part should be interesting to say the least. Have fun trying to figure it out. Let me know what you think is going to happen, I'd like to know what you are thinking. Is everything good so far?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not really sure where I am going with this. Let me know if you like it :)


End file.
